His Ultimate Victory
by rachpotter13
Summary: Its James Potter and Lily Evans' sixth year at Hogwarts and its Quidditch time! one-shot LilyXJames Remus, Sirius, and Peter too. Enjoyy! :D


**Lily and James One-shot: His Ultimate Victory**

It was a raining day on the Hogwarts grounds but that didn't keep the spirit of the school down. The rain was pounding on the windows as Lily Evans tried to get an extra few minutes of sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. She turned over onto her side so she could get a better view of the window in her Gryffindor dorm room. She could barely see out the window, she was starting to worry about how the Quidditch players in that day's game would be able to see. Flying at such speeds with wind and rain in your face, she wondered how James Potter could do it with such ease.

Ugh! Why did her mind think if him, aye? There are tons of brilliant Quidditch players at that school so why did she think of him instead of that remotely attractive Ravenclaw seeker that had been eying her in the halls lately? Well, he wasn't the one who would be playing in that day's game, James was. It was the finally match of their sixth year and James Potter, Lead Chaser and Captain, he was supposed to carry Gryffindor to victory and the Quidditch House Cup against Slytherin. She couldn't keep herself from being excited, though she wasn't that most avid Quidditch fan, this game was going to go down in Hogwarts history, and she just knew it.

She got up and changed into her warmest clothes and began to brush her long red hair. Her hair popped against her pale skin and bright green eyes. She wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and placed a white knit cap on her head. She walked out of her room as quietly as possible since her roommates were still sleeping.

Once arriving in the common room she thought that she had stepped into another world. Instead of the crazy, packed, over-decorated common room she usually saw before a Quidditch match, she saw nothing. The room was completely empty and no one was there. She looked up at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner; it read 8:04 am. No wonder there was no one up, the match wasn't going to start for another 2 hours, meaning that only a handful of students were up; mostly Quidditch players, but some of those early risers that Lily didn't understand.

Lily groaned, that meant that her chances of running into Potter without his friends were ten times greater. All she wanted was to hideaway in the library for an hour until everyone woke up and went down to breakfast but that pain in her stomach wasn't from her monthly cramps. She decided to deal with her chances and she went down to the Great Hall; which, like the common room, was completely empty.

Lily sat down somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindor table and began to help herself to some toast and jam. She sat in her thoughts for a little bit thinking about her Potions essay that was going to be due that Friday. Then a familiar voice coughed in front of her.

"Oh Remus, hello there." said Lily when she noticed who it was.

"May I?" he asked motioning to the empty seat across from Lily.

"Oh yes, be my guest." said Lily.

Remus Lupin was a fellow Gryffindor and sixth year like Lily. Though he was part of the Marauders and was one of Potter's best friends, Lily didn't hate him like she did the others. He was Lily's fellow Prefect and he was an actual intellectual being unlike James Potter and Sirius Black.

"So what are you doing up so early?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I just got back from visiting my mother." said Remus. "And since I couldn't find James or Sirius or Peter up in the dorms, I decided to look down here." he smiled.

Lily had known for a long time that Remus visited his mother every once and a while because she was so sick; but it seemed like that every time he left that he came back with darker circles under his eyes and his complexion paler.

"Why were you looking for Potter?" asked Lily.

"Because I wanted to wish him good luck." explained Remus. "But if he isn't here then he, Sirius, and Peter already went down to the Quidditch Pitch. James must be really freaking out about this match." Remus placed his finger to his chin. "This is the earliest he has gone down since his first match."  
>"James gets nervous?" asked Lily in complete shock.<p>

"Well, yeah, I mean, everyone gets nervous." said Remus. "James usually doesn't but today is the deciding factor if he remands Quidditch Captain or not. I thought that it was just a silly rumor but I guess it's true…"

"He really cares about Quidditch that much?" asked Lily.

"Well, he is a pretty passionate guy. He always puts his all into everything he cares about." said Remus. "You should know that the best Lily."

That comment made Lily's stomach drop. She knew just what Remus meant. James Jonathon Potter had been in love with her since their first year at Hogwarts when they meet on the train ride there. And since she had turned him down every time he asked her out or hit on her, she felt a surge of guilt go from her toes to her heart.

"He really does care?" mumbled Lily.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." said Lily.

The Great Hall began to fill with the students of Hogwarts and before Lily knew it, she, along with the rest of the school, was being ushered out to the Quidditch Pitch. She walked by herself because Remus left early to go and try to say good luck to James and Sirius.

Lily kicked a pebble along as she walked down the hill towards the pitch. Luckily the rain had stopped and the sky was clearing up, because she was not sitting in the rain for a stupid Quidditch match. The Seventh year students were going crazy because it was the last game of their Hogwarts' career. Lily couldn't help but smile as she walked down the path. The entire school was so pumped and excited that it was contagious.

As she was about to walk up the stairs into the stands, someone grabbed her arm and ranked her under the bleachers away from everyone else. At first she couldn't tell who it was then she noticed the arrogant look on his face and the outline of his glasses.

"Potter, what the bloody he-," James put a finger to Lily's lips.

"Wish me luck Evans." he said, then as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared again; leaving Lily awestruck.

Finally she snapped out of her daze and quickly ran up the stairs to go find her seat. She quickly found Remus, Peter, and a Ravenclaw Prefect who Remus and Lily were friendly with. She had gotten there in time to see the beginning of the match.

"About time." said Remus as she sat down. "I could tell James was just scanning the crowd for you, did you see him?"

"Um… nope…" mumbled Lily. "I didn't see him."

The game started off with a bang. James quickly scored 40 points for Gryffindor and by the end of the first hour Gryffindor was up 130-70. Lily watched in amazement, she had never come to a match and actually watched what was happening. She usually came for the social event of it all and once on a date as well.

The crowd cheered as James scored another 10 points for Gryffindor, making the difference between the two teams even greater. As James did a victory lap around the pitch, one of the Slytherin beaters had a clear shot at James and took it. The bludger came flying at James and hit him right in the stomach and knocked him right off his broom.

"James!" screamed Lily as she watched him fall to the ground. Luckily he wasn't very high off the ground; he landed with a thud in the middle of the pitch. Lily looked to Remus and Peter who were just as frozen in shock as she was. She couldn't stand it; Lily got up and ran down the stairs to the ground with Peter and Remus at her heels.

Some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was surrounding him, but Lily pushed through them and kneeled down next to him.

"James! Are you alright?" asked Lily.

"You- you just called me James." said James.

"Well, it's no big deal." said Lily looking away, slightly blushed. "Are you alright?"

"Seems like I'm fine now." said James smiling.

She smacked his chest lightly.

"Ow." he groaned.

"I think your ribs are broken." said Lily running her hands over his chest; he winced in pain when she touched his lower left part of his chest. "Let me help you." she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"If you wait for the nurse she will rush you off to the hospital wing and you won't be able to play the rest of the game." said Lily. "I'm pretty good at healing spells. It will last you through the game but right after you have to promise me that you will go start to the infirmary at the end of the match."

"Lily, I don't know…"

"Come on, James, she is coming now."

With the sound of her voice saying his name, James went red and nodded. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered "Episkey." She slipped her wand back into cloak as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall walked over.

"Let's see Mr. Potter." said Madam Pomfrey. She casted a spell to examine James' chest. "Wh- what? Mr. Potter your chest seems to not have had any injuries at all!"

James looked to Lily who only shrugged. "So, I can play?" he asked, secretly praying.

"Well, since he isn't hurt that bad, I don't see why not." said Madam Pomfrey. "Professor?"

"Well, I guess there is no harm none." said Professor McGonagall. "Headmaster?"

"I don't see why not as well. Mr. Potter, enjoy the rest of your game." said Professor Dumbledore as he joined the small circle that was forming around James. "And Miss Evans, I must say that healing spell of yours may just have earned you the Head Girl position." Dumbledore muttered to Lily as he passed her and walked back to the teachers' stands. Lily's cheeks matched the color of her hair.

James stood up and the crowd cheered, well, for the most part; the Slytherins were booing but they don't really count.

Lily walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good Luck, James." Lily said finally.

James smiled and took off. Lily and the other students were ushered back into the stands. Lily was now really into the game. She watched James with such intensity that not even Remus could get her attention.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin seekers were neck and neck for getting the Golden Snitch. The score was 320-170, Gryffindor need to catch the Snitch or score again to win the Quidditch Cup. The Slytherin Seeker was a head closer then Gryffindor but James was zooming towards the goal posts with the Quaffle at top speed. The Slytherin Seeker almost had his finger around the snitch, then…

"Gryffindor Wins! Gryffindor wins the Cup!" screamed the announcer.

James had made the shot seconds before the Slytherin Seeker grabbed the snitch making the final score 330-320, Gryffindor!

The Gryffindor Quidditch team made a dog pile in the air with James on the bottom. He felt like he was almost at the top of the world, now it was time for the final leap. James broke away from the team and flew over to the stands, he, in an instant, found Lily and flew over to her.

"James!" she yelled. "Congratulations! You did it!" she smiled widely.

"All thanks to you." said James.

"Aw, James…"

They looked into each other's eyes and James grabbed Lily and pulled her in for a kiss. For a moment it was all James, and then slowly, Lily found herself kissing him back. A tingling sensation went from her lips to her toes and Lily wrapped her arms around James. Maybe soon, he'd be her James.

Little did they know that Remus, Sirius, and Peter were watching them with shocked expressions and so was the rest of the school.

They broke apart and all Lily wanted to do was kiss him again, but she just smiled instead.

"Lily, I really do love you." said James. "And I don't care if you don't right now, but I think if you give me a shot that I can change your mind."

"James." whispered Lily. "I- I think I love you too." A tear ran down her face and James caught it with his finger and then he kissed her again.

The following year, James Potter and the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat Ravenclaw for the Quidditch House Cup; but if you ask James Potter which of his two victories as captain he favored more, he'd simple tell you to go asked a certain redhead.

Because she was his ultimate victory.

_El Fin!-_

I hope you enjoyed my first story I hope to start to post more!

Check out my homepage for more stories! :)


End file.
